Skyrates
The Great Four The Phoenix Queen Annabeth Renaci, the Phoenix Queen, is one of the four great Skyrates of the era. Born to a blacksmith and tailor within Victorix, Annabeth despised the male-dominant society and was determined to make a name for herself as a strong female figure. Annabeth was a bookworm as well, reading tales of legendary Skyrates and their legacies - Annabeth rose to the challenge of Skyracy, utilizing her silver tongue and good looks to manipulate those needed to move forward toward her goal. Annabeth is a Druid, and gains her epithet from her preferred transformation - a large, flaming phoenix. She hardly ever does battle in her human form, instead choosing the much larger phoenix form to dart around the skies and burn the sails of her targets. She travels the skies on board the Reine du Fue, captaining her crew, the Red Bloom Skyrates. The Drunken Scourge ''' Jonas Blackwood, the Drunken Scourge, is one of the four great Skyrates of the era. Having been involved in Skyracy since he was a child, Jonas eventually took over captaining The Bad Binge Skyrates when he reached the age of 17. Now, at only 24, his crew is only a few dozen strong but still has enough skill to take out anyone they come across. Blackwood is currently obsessed with finding the Golden Island of Captain Blade, and will stop at nothing to find it; riding aboard his vessel, The Forget Me Night, Blackwood terrorizes the skies while also managing to flirt with Annabeth when he can. Blackwood is an Alchemist, and he uses his powers to whip up alcoholic brews that all have very unique side effects. The man performs best when he’s completely hammered! '''The Hurricane Halberd Zane, the Hurricane Halberd, is one of the four great Skyrates of the era. Being only 16 years old, Zane has made a name for himself due to the huge power he wields as a Wind Elemental. The spirit within him, Zephira, is credited for both his namesake and his absolute dominance of the skies. On his own, Zane is quite the trickster, but with Zephira’s power alongside him, very few can face him in one on one combat. Zane captains the Typhoon Skyrates, making his residence aboard The Jade Serpent. Rumor has it Zane has recently discovered a way to bind and control rogue elementals, and even more hushed whispers believe he is attempting to absorb all of them within his own body - it is not only unheard of, but most definitely suicidal, but Zane will stop at nothing to be the lord of the skies. The Mortar of the Damned Salvo Gristlebone, the Mortar of the Damned, is the fourth and final Skyrate of the group of the most elite and the oldest of the bunch. Salvo the Orc is ruthless and bloodthirsty, much more so than his counterparts - his reputation and name were derived from the massive bomb he created to blow an entire island out of the sky. Forged by flame and fueled by death, the man is a psychotic murderer that travels the skies in search of the ley shards. His obsession with the jewels is commonplace among Skyrates, but not for his reasons. Salvo wants to find the shards in order to develop a weapon of otherworldly destruction, hopefully blowing open a hole directly to the Beyond. He is a man fascinated with heavy artillery and magic, despite not being a magician himself. He is a much more traditional Skyrate, fighting with his customized hand cannon and his jagged, bloodied cutlass. Category:Factions Category:World